Werewolves Like Punk
by Lee Davies
Summary: Remus decided to listen to a little music one day and Hermione catches him.


This is probably pretty stupid, but please r/r anyway. LONG LIVE GREEN DAY AND J.K. ROWLING! (Whose awesome characters I am borrowing)

It was summer at number 12, Grimmauld Place, and Remus Lupin was bored out of his mind. Everyone was rushing off to and fro, and he was being left out of the fun. Sighing heavily, he decided to take a walk around the house and see if there were any interesting things left by the others.

Downstairs in the kitchen, he found some chocolate and ate it quickly. He suspected it was Tonks's, but knew she would just blame Sirius for consuming it anyway.

Sighing heavily, he decided to sit in the living room and read the book he had brought with him, even though he'd already read the bloody thing 12 times. As he sat down, he noticed a stack over by Hermione's favorite chair. Shuffling through it, he found a small book. It looked like a diary.

Slipping it into his pocket, he continued to search through the books. After all, one never knew when one might want a little blackmail or eternal slaveitude!

Finally, he spied her muggle cd player on the floor. "Ah ha! Music!" he thought triumphantly. He loved all kinds of music, but no one really knew what his favorite kind was. Deep down inside, Remus Lupin had a secret. He was a punk. He had an electric guitar and one days when everyone had left the house, he liked to turn up his amplifier and really rip off some good songs. Unfortunately, he had to stop because it roused Mrs. Black's picture, and he'd run out of convincing excuses as to things he'd done to annoy her.

Today however, he was not in the mood to be denied one of his life's only pleasures, besides oogling Hermione which he knew was improper but did anyway. He loved her and knew it. "Oh, to hell with it! I want some loud music!" he said aloud. Racing upstairs, he came back with his Green Day "International Superhits" Cd. Popping it in and turning it on, he cranked the volume and put the song on "Basketcase."

Hermione, who had gotten tired of listening to Harry and Ron rhapsodize about broomsticks and had decided to come back to the house early, couldn't believe the music that was being blared from the living room. Who on earth was in the house listening to extremely loud punk music? Could it be Sirius? Or even Bill Weasley? She knew he liked Green Day.

Opening the door, she put her fingers in her ears. Venturing carefully into the living room, she was shocked to find her long-time crush and former professor, Remus Justinian Lupin singing along with Billie Joe and head banging. As the song ended, he looked up to find her starring at him, open-mouthed. "Whoops." He said.

He turned off the CD player and asked, "Are you going to tell anyone about this?" She smirked. "I don't know...this is a really good opportunity for blackmail..." "Well I have blackmail of my own...does this look familiar?" He took the diary out of his pocket. "Hey, give that back?"

"What if I don't want to?" Remus taunted. "Professor Lupin, please act your age and give me back my diary! I promise I won't tell anyone about your punkish tendencies." Hermione said firmly. "Deal, Ms. Granger."

As they shook on it and Remus handed her back her diary, she asked casually, "When did you get into Green Day?" He grinned at her. "I was in a music store one day and I asked the salesman if they had any good punk. He recommended them, and I've been a fan ever since."

She looked down at the ground nervously. "Well...I have two tickets to their show next Saturday...would you like to go with me?" He stood there for a moment. "Hermione Granger, are you asking me on a date?" He asked incredulously. "I guess I am...I've always liked you." She replied softly. "No, I wouldn't like to go out with you." He said firmly. She looked about ready to cry. "I'd LOVE to go with you." He said with a grin.

"Oh, you're awful!" she said, smacking him on the arm. "Owww...don't hurt me of light of my eyes and joy of my existence!" he jokingly pleaded. "Good. Now that you've gotten my titles right..." she teased. "Yes, your highness." Remus replied, bowing low.

Everyone else returned soon after, and wondered why Remus and Hermione were blushing and looking at each other so weirdly. 4 years later, after their wedding when Green Day was played at the reception, both of them claimed that love and punk go hand in hand.


End file.
